Good Bye with a Promise
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: We saw how syaoran left sakura, how would eriol do the same?not spoiler, i promise. ExT


I don't own CCS or any

Good Bye with a Promise

_alternative version of Episode 70_

* * *

* * *

Ah, there she is.

Sitting pretty, looking at the window with the same elegant pair of amethyst orbs. She must be thinking about Sakura's new costume. Some hobby she got. Still, it amuses me.

"Eriol!" she spotted me. She must have some kind of powers as well. In any case, it doesn't bother me.

I linked myself to her with a smile as I began to walk from the door to the place where she was sited.

"I'm sorry; I didn't expect you to come so early. I wouldn't have been this late." I apologized. For a moment I feared I was tardy.

"Eriol, we agreed to meet here at 9am. It's only 8:45. So whose late?" she said to me. All I could do was smile. This is what we get when we both know the value of moral conduct.

"Well, then. I dare not keep you any further." I said, though it was mostly a lie. "Miss Daidouji…"

"Tomoyo," she interrupted.

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow at her for the sudden remark.

"It would be unfair if I keep on calling you by your first name and not allow you to enjoy the same privilege."

"Very well… Tomoyo, as you know, our new card mistress has grown up, and as far as I can see, that growth involved more than me and the cards."

"You're referring to dear Syaoran, am I correct." She said. A stung of jealousy pierced my heart, unexpected as it was. Why would she refer to my cousin 'dear' whereas not let me swim in the same compliment?

"Yes, and so, my lady, I conclude my task here done." I said, getting to the hard part.

"I'll be going back to England."

"…" she was silent. Usually, that silence would either be followed by a witty remark or be a prologue for a moment of uneasiness.

Her eyes were closed up to a certain moment. Perhaps she didn't want to look into my own. Both of us know the importance of eye-contact in a conversation.

"When?" she asked. Her voice was soft and tiny, the voice I adored.

"I'll be leaving a few days after Syaoran."

"The day after tomorrow?" her eyes shoot open and I saw nothing but pure sadness in them.

In my heart battled the feelings of self-hatred for giving her this horrible news and of joy for the fact she was upset of me leaving. Then again, she would be for any of her friends. She wouldn't want anyone of them to leave. Still, being a part of those she considers important to her gave him much to be happy about.

"Yes, the day after tomorrow." I concurred her awareness.

"There's no reason for me to stay here any longer, Tomoyo. You know that."

"…" she said nothing of it. It pained me. How could an abstract, empty existence such as silence hurt so much?

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"Why?" she asked. I looked at her, praying to God that my eyes were still smiling lovingly at her, like I resolved myself to do so.

"Tomoyo, I just can't…"

"If there's no reason for you stay, can't you find at least one good reason not to leave?" she asked, her volume a bit lower. She was obviously trying to suppress her emotions.

I thought of many good reasons, and she herself tops it all. But I'm still Clow Reed, the wizard of old in juvenile form. I must return to where I came, and must continue where I have left.

"I'm sorry." I heard her, and as I look, she was starring down at the table separating us.

"You don't need to apologize," I said, trying to console her.

I continued to gaze at that face of hers. And as I do so, I smiled involuntarily. She's so pleasing to behold. Like an angel, like a princess, like beauty itself… As much as it pains me to see her in this unhappy state, I always grabbed moments like this where I can just look at her, and pray to God that just with that look I can send her all my love.

"You're so beautiful." The words came out of my mouth, even though I didn't intend them to.

Her eyes, wide, sparkling and questioning, suddenly looked at me. Did she hear? Is she aware? Will she be upset?

Whatever her reactions may be, it would be clear that she kept all of it to herself. Yet those eyes continued to look at me, demanding more than an explanation. She wants me to be aware of what it feels like to be left alone.

I know that look on her face. She wants to say so many things. But she knows who I am, and she doesn't want to disrespect me.

Tomoyo, I understand. Please don't think that I don't

I know it's harder for one to be left behind, than to leave.

I know it's mortifying not to see the person you care for, and not being sure if she's ok or not.

"Eriol," she began, "I don't want you to leave."

Every time she speaks my name, I lose my breath.

Then I smiled at her. I want to comfort her, but I don't think she's need it. She's a strong girl, firm and resolved. She won't brake down just because of me.

"Tomoyo, please tell me," I began to speak, hoping that the answer that will follow will give me the assurance that I need.

"Are you going to long for me as much as you'd long for Syaoran, or are you going to long for me more?"

Her eyes, I just couldn't escape them. I feel like they're only meant for me. I feel like I'm the only one who deserves them, or who needs them.

"Oh, Eriol…"

"Do I matter more to you than a friend would?" I asked, making the question more concise.

I watched her pretty form draw back into silence. Her head hung down a bit.

Eriol, you fool. What have you done? The girl is obviously confused.

"Tomoyo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

I was about to excuse myself for my own insensitivity when she suddenly smiled at me. That smile, though, was followed by a tear which she wiped away.

At first self-target curses began to form in my head, but when I noticed how sweet her smile was, I grew curious.

"Funny," she began with a giggle. I brought me out of the upset state into that of cozy pillow. It felt nice to hear her sound of amusement. She looked at me, lovingly might I add, for I know she can only look with love.

"I was going to ask that same question to you."

For the first time in my life I felt my mask drop before this girl. My face showed shock, I can feel it.

"Eriol, does it matter to you that you're leaving us all behind, or does the fact that I'll be left behind matter more?"

I looked at her, trying to collect my reason. All the years of wizardry and this- how could I have been prepared?

"Am I a friend, or am I something more?" the question from her lips was more of a whisper, but audible. It went into my ears, to my brain, and ran straight into my heart. My heart beat began to accelerate.

I felt a gentle hand land on my own, and I was met with a smile more beautiful than any sight my eyes laid on. There was a message in the stare with gave to each other- a message which only the two of can understand, a message that removed all the baffling emotions I have for her, a message of assurance, of trust and of loyalty.

"Tomoyo," as I said her name, I took hold of her clasped hands, raising them both a bit.

"I'll come back, I promise you I'll come back."

Her eyes were twinkling with so much emotions. And in my heart, I know those emotions are in there too.

"Eriol, don't make promises you can't…"

"I'll come back, Tomoyo. Please, please Tomoyo." I said, not wanting to let her own hopes down.

She was contented, I can tell, and tears of happiness came down from her cheeks.

I gave him my own smile, and gently yet meaningfully, I planted my lips on her warm hand. I let myself dissolve on the feeling of my love.

"I'll be waiting, my Eriol." She said.

"And you will not wait in vain, my princess." I said softly, looking up at her. I saw contentment in that unfading smile, and I gave her the same expression.

With our fingers still intertwined, we left the store.

I looked down at her and saw something I swore I would never allow to see on her- a frown, sadness, fear of hurt.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong?"

"Sakura, dear Sakura called me earlier. She went to go and catch up on Syaoran before he leaves, but I don't think she'd make it."

I grinned naughtily. It's amusing how much of an advantage being a wizard can be.

"My fair Tomoyo, you forget…"

I leaned towards her, and whispered into her ear

"…I'm a wizard."

Tapping a small amount of my powers, I triggered a light storm from where the plain Syaoran is due is heading from.

With that, I assured the delay of the flight.

"Syaoran- lets leave it to him to make the right move. Tomoyo, don't worry, Sakura will make it."

We continued our walk, but not before giving me a kiss on the cheek

* * *

The End

I'd appreciate comments and suggestions to improve my fics. Thank you very much.


End file.
